What is Your Problem: Wetting the Baby's Head
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Part 2 of the What is Your Problem series. James Potter is has a beautiful wife, Lily Potter, and a lovely new born son, Harry. All he needs is to wet the baby's head. Only thing is that a few drinks later, what does James sign with the father of Hannah Abbot?
**What is Your Problem: Wetting the Baby's Head** – Rating **T**

Summary – **Part 2 of the What is Your Problem series. _James Potter_ is has a beautiful wife, _Lily Potter_ , and a lovely new born son, _Harry_. All he needs is to wet the baby's head. Only thing is that a few drinks later, what does _James_ sign with the father of _Hannah Abbot_?**

Pairings – **James/Lily, Dr Granger/Dr Granger, OC/OC**

-Wetting the Baby's Head-

 **Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, Cheshire, England**

 **3rd August 1980**

Lily Potter had just arrived home, with her husband, James, and her newborn baby son, Harry. Whilst giving birth to her son, she suffered complications in the aftermath, meaning that she was unable to have any further children in the future.

Looking at her husband earlier in the day, she could see that he was upset over what happened, but wanted to remain strong for him. She knew she had to cheer him up so she had an idea. ' _I think that if he heads out with Sirius, Remus and some of his friends for the night, it may help cheer him up!_ '

James had just finished making a Floo call so she walked over to him in order to comfort him. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled conspiratorially. "James, honey, how would you like to spend some time with Sirius, Remus and the lads, having a night out somewhere?" she asked, hugging him. "As long as you don't get too drunk or start making any more betrothal contracts for Harry that is!"

"But…but what about you and Harry?" James said, concerned about the protection of his wife. "What if Moldyshorts or one of his Death Eaters come after you while I am not here? You will be all alone. I am worried about you, you know!

"Don't worry James, I won't be alone with Harry. I'm sure that Alice and Augusta Longbottom will want to bring Neville over and coo over the two of them." Lily said, trying to allay her husband's fears. "I know that Sophie Granger will bring little Hermione over to see our lovely boy. Plus I know Lucinda and Amelia would come over with little Susan too as well as Marilyn and her baby girl Hannah."

"I…I guess that you are right Lils. Three Aurors, my aunt and a dentist against a group of Death Eaters. Between you six, Moldys mini minions would end up having a root canal without a Numbing Charm!" James said, trying not to laugh at his own joke. "I will get the lads together. Maybe we will go to Joshua Abbott's place for a few drinks…erm…a night of celebrating Harry."

James then left his wife to her planning of a night of the mothers in order to Floo his friends to arrange a night out. Little did he expect to get as drunk as he did!

 **Abbott Hall, Bryngow House, Bridgend, Bleanau Gwent, Wales**

 **3rd August 1980**

Joshua Abbott was drunk. Having had four shots of Firewhiskey, followed up with two shots of the Muggle Scotch that Adam Granger had brought with him, he knew that he would end up making a few mistakes that night. He had just finished playing a game of darts with James Potter when he sat down, his head spinning from the alcohol.

"Josh, my dear chap," Adam Granger, a friend of James, and father of Hermione Granger, said, "I saw Marilyn and Hannah earlier and I could tell you that when Hannah is older, she will be as good looking as her mother!"

"I couldn't agree more Adam!" Sirius Black, another friend of James and a Hit Wizard working with Joshua, said. "In fact, she will need protecting from certain unsavoury characters when she is older!"

"Like a certain ferret that you cousin has spawned Padfoot?" James asked, smiling. "Dragon...Dracon…or something like that?"

"Ah yeah, cousin Narcissa." Sirius said, laughing. "Thank Merlin that my Grandfather, Arcturus, is still alive. He keeps on saying that Great Uncle Pollux is a disappointment to the family, but for some reason is unwilling to disown him from the family.

Anyway, in order to get back on topic, why don't we make a betrothal contract between your son and Joshua's daughter? That way, if Moldyshorts decides to attack either you and Lily or Josh and Marilyn, it gives the other family a chance to recover."

"I…I don't know…I have already signed one for Harry with Adam to protect his family." James said, thinking. Suddenly he turned to Joshua and smiled. "But there again…we could always make the one between Harry and Hannah a contract that, in the event that you or your son dies, the contract would convert into a Line Continuance Contract."

"That sounds a plan James." Adam said, smirking at him. "In fact, I think that it would be a good prank from the Marauders if you both survive the fight against that terrorist!" Between the four of them, they created the contract, signing with a Blood Quill. Sirius, James and Joshua apparated to Gringotts, with James side-along apparating Adam there.

 **Office of the Head of Accounts – Ancient and Noble House of Abbott, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London**

 **4th August 1980**

Adam Granger, James Potter, Joshua Abbott and Sirius Black headed up to the counter to the first available teller.

"Honoured Goblin." Joshua said, trying not to show that he was under the influence of alcohol by holding onto the counter. "I seek an audience with Ripsail, the Head of Accounts for the Ancient and Noble House of Abbott."

The quartet waited for a short while until Ripsail became available to them. Finally he was ready and he ushered them into his office, where they saw their wives.

Lily Potter got up and slapped her husband. "JAMES CHARLES POTTER!" she shouted, angry with her husband. "I HEARD EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU MAKING ANOTHER CONTRACT. IT IS THE COUCH FOR YOU!"

Little did James Potter and Joshua Abbott expect that the quill they used would enforce the contracts 14 years later?

-Wetting the Baby's Head-

 **A/N** – Based on characters and themes introduced in the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling. Her rights as author are respected.

The _New Batch Minister for Magic Elections_ poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 22nd May 2016. Just like the Page called " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get poll results, all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve my work... thanks.

 _Coming up in Part 3 of the What Is Your Problem Series_ _…Hannah confronts Harry and Hermione, the Contracts are revealed and also what happens to Sirius? Find out in What is Your Problem: Revealed…_


End file.
